deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Kirito
Akame vs Kirito(SAO)'' is a What-If? ' Death Battle, formely BigBangOverlord's 2nd Death Battle, and now known as his current 8th Death Battle in the 9th Season....It features Akame from Akame ga Kill! and Kirito from Sword Art Online, based on a popular media groups debate of who will win in a fight between them and their swords. '' AkamevsKirito(Relive 2).png|Template Battle AkamevsKirito(Re-Live).png|(Re-Live) formely Description Akame ga Kill! and Sword Art Online, 2 of the greatest hit animes in 2014, based on a popular question of who will win in a fight: Akame and her sword, the Demon Cursed Sword, Murasame, or Kirito with his dual swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulsor? Interlude (*Epic Death battle Intro*) Alisa: Swords, the most iconic weapon ever forged at the hands of man. '''Bang: It signifies the greatness and ferocity a wielder can be, and it is the most famous weapon at the history of War.... Leone: And these two has to have their swords clashed for the fight... AkamekillsintoDeathBattle.gif Bang: Akame, the Red-Eyes Swordswoman of Akame ga Kill!... ' KiritoduelsintoDeathBattle.gif ''Alisa: And Kirito, the Black Swordsman of SAO....Based on a popular debate online, we might as well settle this once more, with the OC crew and removed of the old DB Fight to make anew....Too make this fight fair and no extended arguements we'll combine Akame's both feats in the Anime and Manga verse, while we'll pin her in Aincrad for Kirito's feats to be added as well, and NO, WE WILL NOT LET HIM USE HIS LIGHT-SABER, either way, we have a reason for that but we'll explain it to you further on... Bang: She's Leone, I'm Bang, and she's Alisa. Leone: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH Battle... Akame (*Queue- Paradise*) Bang: Ever dreamed of having a place you can have a vacation on? Planning to save your cash and stuff on a trip worth living on? Trying to have a relaxing day-off from your job? (*Scene: Akame Ga Kill- Capital*) Bang: Then this place is NOT for you..... Alisa: This Capital has been an iconic and noble place that holds the countries for centuries, but thousands of years following, it is becoming stained with greed and power, soon it is becoming the symbol of corruption. Leone: Yeah, this place ya see, is a living hell, you see, the current Prime Minister, named Honest.... Bang: *snickers* Honest.... Leone:*snickers* Has decided to toy with the still kid Emperor and use him as a tool to make this country his, and when he has his fun, he'll toy with him some more and take it all...glad I beat up the fucker.... Alisa: People are forced to take sides, people are forced to kill, steal, and rape, People are forced to go to war... Bang: Two sides are divided into two factions, the Capital, and the Rebellion Army, AKA the Revolution Army...in these two factions, there are several inner sub-factions, like the Capital having the Jaegers, and the Revolutiuon army having...NIGHT RAID. Leone: Yeah, this is the stuff...Night Raid are a group of assassins that target specific people and strike them down at night, they are built and groomed for war, like Mine with her noisy gun Pumpkin, Tatsumi with his demonic-dragon armor, Incursio, and ME, with my typical badass belt, Lionelle.... Bang: But we know where this is going...only one has been deemed the most dangerous and most feared among its members...her name is Akame.... (*Queue-*) Alisa: Akame and her sister were sold to the Empire by their parents, f**king peeps, and were both trained to become assassins...seriously, both of them have been through a living hell, *sighs* guess I can equal to her when living with Aragamis, lol. Bang: After surviving hell on earth over and over, she was separated from her sister and is placed under the Empire's faction of the Elite Seven, too bad most of them died... Leone: And during her latest mission, my Boss AKA Najenda confronted her and convinced her to join the Revolution Army, under one condition, she'll have to kill her sister personally, no one else involved.... (*Moment of silence*) Bang: Damn, and I though I have arguments with my brothers... Alisa: Thank mother Russia that I am the only one in the family..... Leone: Give her a break will you, it is heavy for her....Anyway, during her time as an Assassin, she wields the unholy katana, known by many as, Murasame.... Bang: In case you guys don’t know, Murasame is a katana-like teigu, which is cursed with a deadly essence, I really can’t tell if it is a curse or poison, and whoever or whatever this sword cut with just a tiny-tiny scratch, they’re beating hearts are cursed and are doomed to die! Alisa: She is considered as one of Night Raid’s strongest members, with such skills and a sword like that, she’s never to be belittled with. Leone: She possesses superhuman speed, reflexes, good sight perception, and despite my best friend's built, she’s very durable. Alisa; Akame is a dangerous swordswoman and is topped with amazing abilities, As a master assassin, Akame’s cut out for everything. Able to cut clean through muscles, bones, and even a stone pillar, she combines her peak strength with her deadly speed, which is fast enough to casually dodge bullets, lighting, and even keep up with general Esdeath in combat. Bang: And despite being a bit small, she was able to tank blows against Wave and his Grand Chariot, you know? The Iron Man wannabe soldier….Who’s strong enough to shatter the entire ground! Alisa: And not only that, Her swordsmanship and martial prowess is also outstanding, but perhaps her most effective skill is having no killing intent. As an assassin, she has to hide her will to kill until the right moment, and this effectively erases her very presence to most enemies. Bang: Why did they take kids and raise them to become assassins anyway? Leone: Because they think it would be easier to manipulate them at such a young age, but boy did it backfired…. Bang: And when she needs to tune it up for tougher opponents, she takes on a performance enhancement drug, but this is only a one-use occasion, she’s already so fast, even I can’t describe how fast she is….as far as I know, she’s massively hypersonic and faster…. Alisa: She stand against the likes of Budo, Wave, Some Rakasha Demons, and several more assassins enhanced by drugs, and even stand against Esdeath herself. But if push comes to shove...if things must take the turn, she has arguably the most demonic trump card in the AgK Universe….Her Trump Card: Ennoodzuno, aka Little War Horn… Leone: Almost similar to the anime version, it matters not of how it is activated, when it IS activated, you know you’re damn screwed when you are her target… Bang: True to that, Little War Horn is a performance enhancing Trump Card, it boosted Akame’s strength, speed, and reflexes to beyond superhuman levels, she used this form to take down Esdeath. Alisa: In that form, she is so fast, when Esdeath freezes time, she made an after-image of herself in the anime verse, and this goes the same in the manga verse. Bang: though there’s no freezing time in their fight, she’s so fast, not even Esdeath herself can cope up with her, and with her Murasame shattered in the end, she still used the broken piece to kill the Ice General….Finally….But her condition of getting such power…*sniffs* she has to kill Tatsumi for it…. Leone: Ummm guys, he actually survived in the later chapter…. Alisa: What? Bang: MIRACLES DO HAPPEN!!!!!! Leone: But remember, she doesn’t rely on her teigu alone, she made so much kills before having her hands on that katana, she can kill a large danger beast with only a butter knife and literally can snap a danger beast’s neck, she’s also good in hand-to-hand combat…. Feats: * Defeated and killed Esdeath (both Anime/Manga verse.) * Killed Zank the Executioner. * Survived when she faced Grand Chariot and breaks through it repeatedly. * Killed Ibara and Zank the Executioner. * Killed So many people before she used Murasame. * Easily sliced through a large lion clean in half. * Can sprint 100 miles or more. * Can jump 50 feet of the air. * Run up on a tree and down in less than 5 seconds. * Deflects millions of Ice shards raining down on her, and only one striked her leg. * Can outrun random fire-shots. * Can cut down a metahuman into pieces whenever they are immune to Murasame's poison. * Can survive most of poisons because of her growth in the wild and experience in assassination. * Without Murasame, she was able to kill 3 enhanced Danger Beast with only her bare-hands. Alisa: But even this perfect killing machine has some flaws…her teigu cannot kill any form of being that possesses no heart, like robots, android, zombies, or other biological teigu….and this goes to the same with opponents wearing durable as f**k armor. And she's considered a glass cannon, taking too much hits would keep her out of commission and is even considered a bit of traumatized of loosing the people she cares about. Bang: But don’t mess with this chick, or she’ll bury you….. (*Akame: Eliminate….*) Kirito (*Queue*- SAO Soundtrack*) Alisa: Aincrad….the world of Sword Art Online, in this futuristic timeline, game developers made a virtual world for many to enjoy…. Bang: They play because they want to forget, others play to become stronger, and others play because they want to go beyond the distance, but most off all, they play to escape bullsh** known by all as ‘’Reality’’ Leone: I never get to understand this ‘’virtual gaming’’ but what I do know it will not end well….Year 2022, more than 1,000 players are trapped in the virtual world of Sword Art Online...the only way out? You plug out the power of course...no wait...uhhh...ohh yeah, clear all the 100 floors of the game….they're doom… Bang: Besides, pull the plug of the game is literal suicide for them….you guys need to go out more often…. Alisa: Playing the beta game before, Kirito has adapted and become a ‘’beater’’, or a player who’s too OP because of Beta testing, but even Beta players are not as good as Kirito, soon during the gameplay, he is dubbed by all as ‘’The Black Swordsman’’ (*Leone and Bang shows Alisa the picture of Guts*): This guy? Alisa: NOT THAT BLACK SWORDSMAN!!!! THIS ONE!!!!! Bang and Leone: Ohhhhhhhhh….. Alisa: Alright, since this is tricky because Kirito has many alter-forms, so we have to use his main form, the new Aincrad form, since all attributes of his SAO form has been converted in this form….. Bang: Kirito uses two swords, one is the Elucidator, considered by many as a monster rare item, it is so tough and durable, it shatters other swords with ease...The other is Dark Repulsor, a equally heavy, but stronger yet less durable sword made from my kind’s sh** *laughs* Leone: *Laughs* Kirito’s game stats are off the charts, he has a skill called ‘’Battle Heal stat’’ which heals minor portion of his total health in every ten seconds. Bang: And since he is already on the badassery level, he is the only Aincrad player who uses ‘’Dual Wielding’’ skills, which let him wield two of his strongest swords. Leone: And because of Aincrad’s system, the Player’s system keeps their body system partially immune to poison, and each player possesses a “Healing crystal”, which helps them heal any poison, paralysis, and wounds… Alisa: Because of his game-stats in Aincrad, he has superhuman strength, speed, and durability, more likely saying this guy is putting the ‘’gaming’’ to a whole new level…His Strength stats alone is so high, he requires a heavy sword to balance himself in a fight...*laughs* Leone: Meaning he could lift to more than a few hundreds of pounds of sheer iron metal… Bang: Kirito’s signature attack is Starbust Stream, a 24-30 slash strike combo attack with his ‘’Dual Sword Skill’’...once he converts into new Aincrad, he has all this skills, plus with magic! Is he a wizard now? Alisa: Nyet, he’s just a in-game fairy….. Leone: That makes more sense...hopefully….Well, Kirito's strength is insane in some way, he grabs two large fairy guard sentients and bash them together, wields a giant sword with one hand, brogue kicked a minotaur, and can send Klein flying with a single punch, and back to his pixie form! Bang: In his ‘’Spriggan’’ form, Kirito has the ability of ‘’limited flight’’, support-type magic, confusion, smoke screen… Alisa: And the ability to transform into a large monster…. Leone: Here’s the fact about him, he’s not using so much magic besides the flight, as a matter of fact, he’s not using any magic at all, he relies too much on his sword-skills and strength stats…WHICH gives him these major flaws…. Alisa: This is true, whenever Kirito’s in a fight, he fights fair and square, usually he does not use magic, because he has a HARD time trying to use magic, and also with his crazy strength stats, he always crave for heavy swords, usually he can lift a large greatsword, which requires TWO hands to wield! Bang: And because he is too much adapted to the game...he has a hard time coping up in the real world...told you he needs to go out more often… Feats: * Only character capable of dual-wielding. * Survived about a year of SAO solo, forced to kill three people during his time in the game. * During his time on SAO, Kirito defeated an evil Santa boss on his own easily, broke Lisbeth's strongest sword using Elucidator, defeated the hard 75th floor boss SkullReaper and then Akihiko Kayaba. * Willed himself from dying in SAO. * In Aincrad, he is strong enough to single-handedly slaughter thousands of Word Tree Sentients Fairies, and is strong enough to kick a Minotaur several feet away. * During his first adventure in ALO, Kirito mastered flight quickly and used Akihiko's gift to take control of ALO to rescue Asuna. Kirito also defeated Sugou Nobuyuki in both ALO and in real life. * During his adventure in GGO, Kirito defeated Red-Eyed XaXa. * Cut through a sniper shot from only a short distance away. * In Alicization Arc, he gains divine weapons that are powered by his will, and his will is very strong * With Blue Rose, he froze 30,000 players solid in a flash of light. Alisa: Which leads us to his weaknesses, he doesn’t use much magic, his flight is limited to Aincrad letting him, he relies too much on his heavy swords, and the fact that everything he is, he accomplished, and what he has been through, those are just in a game, it can NEVER, EVER compare to reality. Bang: But hey, at least he rivals Tatsumi in harem growing…. Leone: At least my lil’ bro’s harem won’t become sloppy and pathetic as Kirito’s hah…. (*Kirito: Starbust...STREAM!!!!*) Intermission Alisa: Alright...let’s end this debate, once and for all… Leone: It’s time to see whose swords will be the better, who is the better sword-wielder…. Bang: LET’S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE!! (*BG Music- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRvZyFR-0zM Tekken 7 OST: Devil’s Pit (Final Round)] *) In the Aincrad Stadium, thousands of players and people alike watch as spectators are Tatsumi, Kurome, Leone, and Wave, on the other side, Asuna, Leafa, Klein, Lisbeth and Silica. As the counter reaches on 20 seconds, a woman with dark clothing entered the arena, she wears a dark red trench coat with short sleeves, she wears black gloves with red bracers, Akame draws out Murasame, on the other, Kirito in his new ‘’Spriggan’’ form, he draws out both of his sword and smiles at Akame. Kirito: “Time we settle this?” Kirito jokes, Akame simply nods. Akame: “Yeah…” FIGHT!!! They both lower with their swords out, when the timer hits zero, they charge at each other. They clash their swords at one another, the clanging sound of the metal made the crowd roar with intensity. (*BG Music- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vp_4vc-btI Metal Gear Revengeance: Hot Wind Blowing]*) Akame and Kirito starts to swing their swords at each other first, Akame swings from different angles, yet Kirito deflects her strikes first, he analyses as he continues to clash Elucidator to Akame’s Murasame, as he could feel the sword being bad news, he thought. Kirito:* “It’s bad news to let that thing hit me…so I should not let her have an opening”.* Kirito swings his sword down at Akame after the last deflect on her strikes, but Akame sees this, she quickly spins Murasame around and blocked the strike. Even though he just got his abilities in a game, Akame could feel the power of that strike, Kirito’s strength stat is no joke, with Dark Repulser behind his back, but he will have to wait for the right time to use his second sword. The crowd continues to roar and cheer for the fighters, he casts his Smoke spell, creating a field of smoke that cover the entire battlefield, he dashes at Akame, he swings Elucidator around and at random angles, but Akame was able to see it even with the smoke, she moves with amazing speed, the smoke clears, Kirito continues to swing, but keeps missing every strike on Akame, she’s just too fast, but he is just as fast as she, Akame swings Murasame at Kirito, but only for him to deflect it with Elucidator, he uses Elucidator to swing Murasame away and goes near Akame, he quickly draws out Dark Repulser and attempts to slash her, again, Akame manages to react to the fast swing of Dark Repulser. Seeing that she is unarmed, Kirito thinks he has an advantage, but still keeps his guard up, when Akame sees Murasame in the other side of the stadium and Kirito in front of her, the people stay in silence as if they think it is over, but Akame cracks on her knuckles, she’s going on full bare-knuckle brawling. (*BG Music- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad5TszNUVYI Swordland] *) She dashes at Kirito, Kirito tries to swing his sword at Akame, but Akame ducks the attack and spin-kick behind him, Kirito stumbles, Kirito regains his balance and runs after Akame, swinging swiftly at Akame, but Akame keeps dodging at every attacks Kirito attempts would finish her off. Kirito breathes slowly as he will try to end this with one attack, he charges with such speed, but Akame sees this coming, she moves away and punches Kirito at his back, sending him to the ground, she runs back and picks up Murasame, her friends and the crowd roars for her to survive even when she’s unarmed. Kirito chuckles at the situation. Kirito: “This is fun…If only this doesn’t involve a death situation” He said to himself, his smile disappears as he focuses. Kirito: “Starbust…” When Akame prepares for his attack, he shouts out. Kirito: “Stream!” He charges and slashes viciously at Akame, Akame deflects every inhumane slashing Kirito makes, there were so many, slashes from left, right, both swords, an “X” like strike, after the 24th strike, Kirito breaths heavy, he attempts another strike, but Akame kicks him several feet away before he does. Akame raises her sword and points it’s direction at Kirito, she speaks to him. Akame: “This is the end Kirito…” She said, but Kirito rises and raises both of his swords. Kirito: “It’s not over…till it’s over…” He boldly claims, they charge at each other one last time, the crowd stay silent at the driven sword fighters, neither sides backs down. Their slashing and striking and clashing of their swords are fast, sparks starts to fly, slowly the crowd cheer on their names, the ones they want to see win, some cheer for Kirito, like his friends, while others cheer for Akame, like her friends and her little sister, they start chanting their names in a beat, Kirito performs another Starbust Stream, but like before, Akame deflects every strike, trying to make space, Kirito grabs Akame and hurls her behind him, at the same time Akame kicks directly at him, both fighters forced each other to distance away from one another. (*BG Music- Red like Roses I Instrumental Part 1:11 ''*) Kirito charges and roars out whatever strength he has left, Akame did the same, they made the slash and past one another, both were standing, The crowd stay silent, waiting for the conclusion, the end, the winner of the fight, Akame spits out some blood, sounds of murmuring starts to surround the stadium, thinking if the match is over, Akame breathes heavily, Kirito rises up, still standing, with his current state, Kirito uses a Heal Crystal, restoring more than half of his health, he’s good as new. Akame tilt her head, she made a little cut on herself, dark aura starts to surround her, red and black tattoo-like markings appear at random parts of Akame, her eyes were black and red, she has unleashed her teigu’s Trump Card, ‘Little War Horn’, she charges at Kirito at blazing speed, Kirito swings both of his swords at Akame, but he misses and Akame kicks him upfront, he topples, almost losing his balance, Kirito tries to stab Akame with Dark Repulsor, but she quickly strikes her sword at it, shattering it to crystals,,with fast reaction time, Akame strikes at his elbow, dislocating his arm, he screams shortly and releases his grip, and Akame quickly swings Murasame at Kirito, Kirito tries to move away but with Akame’s Trump Card finally released, he knew he is too slow to react, Akame slashes at his back, then she appears in front of him and slashes him on the front, then she slashes off Kirito’s left arm, Kirito lifts his right hand and attempts to swing Elucidator at Akame, but Akame quickly uses Murasame to fling it away, she slashes at Kirito’s knees, he falls to the ground. Akame yells with whatever she has left… ''Akame: “BURY!!” She slashes Kirito once again on his front, leaving him with an “X” mark/ (*BG Music- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcmUnLtZ3_I&list=PLf-LHQp1nTdxc90yRcR1DK0ZAUIn3uu4v Fallen Heroes]*) Kirito’s swords fall from his hand, cursed symbols flow on his skin as he falls to his knees, he smiles. Kirito: “It’s not over…till it’s over” He murmurs weakly, as he passed out, sleeping slowly to his end, when his Health Bar drops zero, he is in a state where he’ll never wake up, for he is dead, the crowd roared for the victor, Akame simply looks at Kirito, she picks up Elucidator and stabs it to the ground, leaving it like a symbol of Kirito’s end. Kurome and her friends jumped on her as Kirito’s friends mourn for him. The match has been decided and one walked away in the stadium a victor…. Akame: “It is over” K.O!! CONCLUSION (*BG Soundtrack: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqwvhoRbB-c Red are Roses II]*) Bang: *sniffles* That was beautiful, so beautiful… Leone: And I was there to enjoy it X’D Bang: The blood, the dancing of their swords, it was beautiful…. Alisa: In terms of strength, In-game Kirito is much stronger than Akame in her normal state, and counting the fact that his dual-blade gives him better coverage and expands his circle of hard to kill spots. But Akame’s lighter built and speed trumps Kirito, and also Akame has far better fighting experiences covered. Kirito may have been stuck surviving in Aincrad for 2 years, but Akame starts fighting since such a young age, 5 years old according to official Akame Ga Kill Database...giving her 12 years of fighting experience!! Kirito kills 3 Players? That's cute, Akame has killed so many, even I can't count how many..... Bang: Both are tough sword-wielders, but the catch is that Akame’s sword is better built for war than Kirito’s Elucidator and Dark Repulsor, which gives her the edge why she was able to shatter Dark Repulsor in the fight...Kirito’s has the strength advantage, shown that he can easily lift Asuna and even beat up a strong mecha-fairy guard with a single punch, which makes Akame has the speed, experience, built, and durability advantage at her side. Leone: Even with his ‘’Battle Heal Stat’’, also with Aincrad’s System and even adding the Healing Crystals on his side, neither of the three options of healing can prevent Murasame’s poison from killing In-game Kirito...Even Though Kirito was able to deflect some bullets with a lightsaber, Akame was able to deflect super-speeding ice shards raining down at her in blazing speed, in paper, is far better than Kirito’s deflecting bullets. Bang: And with her Trump Card ‘’Little War Horn’’ in her side, her speed and strength has doubled, dwarfing Kirito’s strength stats temporarily. And it is best we state that she is better in hand-to-hand combat even wthout her teigu in comparison to Kirito, who's almost helpless without his swords, adding the fact that her coverage of swords-fighting, fighting-styles, and fighting-experience outclassed Kirito’s in-game experiences and expertice….. Alisa: And finally bringing us down to one crucial fact about Kirito, everything he has done is just in "a game", a fantasy, a dream, while Akame has been through true hell over a lifetime and those are real, Kirito may be almost a god in a game, but he can never compare to a fighter, no, a warrior who has the truth of reality with her… Bang: You can never escape reality, that is the hard truth. Akame has faced hers, while Kirito tries to escape it in virtual reality, which is why he is given the home-field advantage in this fight, bring him up in the real world? He won't even leave a bump on Akame's hair… Leone: In the end, Kirito was ‘’buried’’ from existence. WINNER Winner-Akame(Re-Live).gif Alisa: The Winner is Akame Trivia *These two combatants have some similarities, such as black-themed color, red vs blue theme aura, both wield swords with famous names, both were forced to kill, and both were forced to live in a world full of suffering. **This was originally BigBangOverlordBuster's second Death battle in this wiki, but he moved it to the later seasons. (due to his first two being removed, one by request, and another via demand by an admin.). **This was BigBangOverlord's first and now the third Death Battle that features the character Akame from Akame ga Kill!, as well as the first Death Battle to feature Kirito from Sword Art Online. *This is BigBangOverlord's second longest Death Battle ever written **(His first is Leone vs Bane, and the third being Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi). *During their fight, Leone claims that She was there during their matchup. *This is one of BigBangOverlordBuster's oldest Death Battles re-made. *During Kirito's coverage in this fight, Bang and Leone made a cruel joke to Alisa by showing her a picture of Guts, from Berserk, who ironically shares the same title with Kirito as 'The Black Swordsman'. **This is also a referrence to another fan-made battle ''Guts vs Kirito''. Poll Who do you think will win? Akame Kirito Draw Screw both, I just want to see a good ol' fashion swordfight Who are you rooting for? Akame Kirito Chimmichangas Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Square Enix' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music